


【RPS】【摇滚莫扎特】花非花

by Takiri



Series: 云散高唐 [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: 架空AUFLO米主【大概】
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Series: 云散高唐 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607497
Kudos: 3





	【RPS】【摇滚莫扎特】花非花

花非花

Le Petite Mort - Coeur de Pirate

Florent注意那个人有一段时间了。

这间酒吧离他的酒店不远，空气里流淌着意大利特有的散漫悠闲，是个适合在繁杂的出差告一段落后暂时休闲的地方。熟客们三两成群，在音乐和酒精的陪伴下低声闲聊，讨论足球（“自从他们把当家前锋卖掉……”）、绯闻（“要我说，他绝对是和那个演员有一腿”“什么呀，他是直的吧？”）、当地怪谈（“据说这家店以前死过人，有时候白天关门的时候还会传出音乐声呢……”“讨厌啦！没听说过！”）和近日见闻（“图书馆终于要扩建了，档案室里的旧报纸总算可以换个地方放……”）。姑娘们吃吃低笑，嘈嘈切切的谈话声像落在厅堂里的一场漫长细碎的薄雨，把驻唱歌手的演奏也濡湿融化在其中。  
棕发的歌手好像并不在意。他屈着一条腿坐在台边，怀里抱着吉他，漫不经心地垂着目光，随音乐节奏轻轻摇晃身体，脚尖点着节拍。正像没人关注他那样，他也不去关注任何人，一径拨动琴弦，自顾自地唱着歌；偶尔抬起眼睛扫视一圈场地时也并不看谁，视线遥遥地投向虚空中的一点。不知怎么的，Florent觉得他的身体语言显示出醒目的冷淡和疏离，就好像在舞台之外的一切人和事都和他无关，唯一值得他投以注意的就只有他怀抱的吉他和面前的麦克风。  
“怎么？”他的同事问，好奇地用胳膊肘撞了撞Florent，“在看什么？”  
“在听歌。”Florent回答，“你听过这首吗？还挺好听的。”  
他的同事耸了耸肩。“谁知道。”他说，目光顺着Florent的视线扫了两个来回，“是意大利歌吧。——想去就去嘛。”  
“去什么？”  
“去搭讪啊。——问问名字，聊聊音乐和足球，要个号码。说不定能有个美好夜晚。”  
“我不是……”  
Florent结结巴巴，半句否认卡在喉咙里。同事叽咕发笑。  
“不是就不是。错过机会别后悔啊，谁知道下次再来这里要到什么时候。”  
“我真不是……”  
错过最佳时机，解释起来就越发像做贼心虚。同事一本正经地点头赞同，转眼就自己跑去撩妹，把Florent一个人丢在桌边。法国大男孩欲盖弥彰地扫视全场，目光最后还是落回棕发歌手身上。好像被那几句打趣揭开了障目的一叶，Florent忽然间更多地注意到那些细节——裤脚下露出的纤瘦脚踝、挂满装饰的皮带收出的一截腰身、吞咽时上下滑动的喉结、换气的间歇里短暂地探出又收回的舌尖，歌唱时过分缠绵地开合摩挲着麦克风的双唇——  
他吞咽一下，急匆匆地转开目光，将面前的酒一饮而尽。

几首歌后棕发的歌手似乎觉得无趣了。他取下吉他，将琴留在台上，自己轻轻一撑舞台，脚尖落地的同时猫般敏捷无声地一屈膝，抵消了冲力，直起身朝后门走去。Florent动了一下，他想跟上去，又觉得这种行为实在不太合适，不由得无措地四下张望了片刻，终于离开了座位，走向棕发歌手消失的方向，蹑手蹑脚地推开了那扇隐蔽的门。  
那名歌手并没有走远。Florent推开门时他甚至没有走下门口的台阶，就倚在门旁的墙壁上，半侧着头，视线仍然遥遥地投向虚空中的一点。这时候天光近暮，旷远的长空将苍白的余晖投注在他的面庞上，歌手高挺的鼻梁像山峰一样将他的面容分隔为晨昏线的两侧。他大概是听见了Florent出来的声音，但并没有要稍许分给他一点关注的意思，继续自顾自地注视着逐渐黯淡下去的暮色，一只手夹着未点燃的香烟轻轻敲击着空气，另一只手则有一下没一下地把玩着打火机，让它有节奏地发出机械的咔哒响声。  
Florent不知道该不该去和他搭话。他习惯性地取出一支烟，低头为自己点火，叼上时又有些犹豫，征询地望了默不作声的歌手一眼——对方仍然在摆弄那只打火机，它不知遭遇过什么，看起来已经有点变形，无论主人怎么拨弄开关都只能发出机械的响声，细小的火星在黯淡的光线里一次次徒劳地一闪即没。它的主人对此毫无反应，似乎已经接受了它坏掉的事实，之所以还在继续打火纯粹只是无所事事的消遣。  
Florent清了清嗓子。  
“呃。”他用不怎么熟练的意大利语试探地问，“您需要借个火吗？”  
歌手起先对他的问题毫无反应，仍然自顾自地把玩着打火机，好像他并非人类而是建筑师雕在这面墙上的一座浮雕像。空气在寂静中逐渐浮现出尴尬。就在Florent即将开始怀疑自己意大利语水平的一刻，棕发的歌手猛地转头看了看四周，而后又扭回头来，直视着Florent——那副冷淡的漫不经心神色第一次从他的面庞上褪去了，他微微朝Florent的方向探过身体，自下而上撩起睫毛看他，一边眉峰轻微地扬起。  
“您是在问我吗？”  
“呃、是的……？”Florent回答，略带尴尬地示意他手中那个变形的打火机，“我想也许您需要帮忙。如果我打扰了的话……”  
歌手倚回原位，上下打量他。他略微皱着眉毛的样子显出一种漠然的尖锐，眼神锋利，好像Florent是什么不可思议的神奇生物。法国大男孩被他看得如坐针毡。他以为自己说错了话，但神色冷淡的歌手用视线将他钉在原处半晌，忽而一笑，仿佛昏沉暮霭里乍破一道雪亮天光。  
“我正需要。”他说，双唇含住卷烟，朝Florent的方向倾身过来。Florent下意识重新咬住烟，举起打火机，却被他用一个散漫手势挥开。棕发的歌手漫垂着那双潋滟的眉眼，将烟卷末端抵上Florent唇间燃烧的卷烟，让植物纤维缓慢触燃彼此，一缕烟气在他们之间轻袅地升腾起来。他向后靠去，阖上眼睛，扬起头，极深而长地吸了一口气；而后微微噘起双唇，吹出一帘面纱般的烟雾。  
“我没有见过您。”歌手说，“您刚搬到附近吗？”  
“我来这里出差——第一次来。”  
“那么您也不会留很久。”  
Florent像是做错事那样垂下眼睛。  
“……我明天就要走了。”  
“……啊。”  
他们谁也不说话了。棕发的歌手又吐出一口烟雾。那声音听起来近乎于一声叹息。  
“我该怎么称呼您？”  
“Florent。”法国人鬼使神差地补充道，“Florent·Mothe。叫我Flo也可以。”  
歌手撩起眼睛来看他，唇角有一缕转瞬即逝的笑意。  
“Flo。”他重复了一遍，“叫我Mikele。您从法国来？我能听懂法语。”  
Florent有一点脸红。他希望胡子很好地遮住了自己的脸颊。  
“我的意大利语说得不太好。”  
Mikele用那双漫不经心的深色眼睛朝他一笑：“还不错。我只是希望说法语会让您自在些。”他垂下睫毛，若有所思地抿起唇线，又重复了一遍，“Flo。”他柔软地撩起眼角，注视着Florent，“你还会再来吗？我希望还能再见到你。”  
“我……我不知道。”Florent下意识地说，“我也希望还能再见到你。”  
一个想法浮上他的心头。他灵机一动。  
“你问我借了火。”他说。  
Mikele好奇地朝他转过脸：“是的。”他偏一下头，用身体语言问：所以？  
“……所以。”Florent说，法国大男孩难得连调情都说得结结巴巴，“作为回报……我能要你的电话号码吗？”  
Mikele注视他半晌，眼睛里有种半像是沉吟的奇怪神气。他轻微地皱起眉头，神色散漫又锋利，苍白面庞像浮现在暮色中的幽灵。Florent屏息静待他做出决定。意大利歌手倏然一笑。  
“我有个更好的建议。”他说，“你的酒店在哪里？”

Florent晕晕乎乎。他拿房卡刷开门，一半意识在庆幸自己收纳习惯一向良好，不需要临阵磨枪地整理房间，另一半意识疯狂旋转，试图想起自己到底有没有买套和润滑，临走前把它们塞在行李箱的哪个角落。Mikele跟在他身后进门，短靴落在地面上无声无息，警觉地左顾右盼，像个第一次探索新领地的猫。  
“我从来学不会收拾东西。”Mikele说。他往前走两步，环顾整个房间。Florent在原地短暂地啊了一声。  
“怎么？”  
“我们忘了拿你的琴。”Florent说，想起那把被孤零零留在舞台上的吉他，“我同事可能还在酒吧。你需要我给他打个电话……”  
Mikele又拿那种打量神奇生物的眼神看他，同时做一个懒洋洋散漫手势，止住Florent话头。  
“不用担心。它丢不了。”意大利歌手说，猫似地踱了两步，转回头来看他。他像是渴了，舌尖在下唇上轻而软地一扫而过，留下一抹水光。Florent下意识吞咽一下，引得Mikele又笑一笑：“我去洗个澡。”他说，“做你想做的。”  
他扭头进了浴室。余音里仍含着无限的暗示意味，震动着融进一室夜色里。  
Florent满屋打转，把行李箱翻得底朝天，终于找出几百年前随手丢进箱子的旅行装润滑，连着几联套子一起珍而重之地塞进枕头底下。他冲到梳妆镜前，把头发拨来拨去，最后又梳回一开始的造型。用一点止汗剂，再补喷一点古龙水，含一颗薄荷味的清口糖。浴室里水声还在响，像在房间里下起一场夏日晚间的簌簌细雨。Florent无事可做，又坐立不安，拿瓶装水出来倒了两杯，自己咬着杯沿开始发呆，像个第一次做这种事的青涩大男孩。  
浴室的水声渐停了。一点窸窸窣窣的细碎声响后Mikele打开门。他头发还带着淋浴后的水汽，湿润顺服地紧贴着脸颊；衣服却穿得整整齐齐，戒指都没有摘掉一个。Florent不安地微微一动，意大利歌手那双猫一样的眼睛顿时望过来，紧盯住他。他苍白的面庞被热水蒸腾出一抹细微的血色，深色眼睛在没开灯的房间里显得异样地深沉但锐利，仿佛在掂量或思索些什么。Florent又吞咽一下。  
“呃。”法国人说，声调里带着自己也不知从何而来的紧张，“你要喝点什么？水？咖啡？”  
Mikele唇角漾出一个微小的弧度。  
“我以为你今晚还想睡呢。”他漫不经心地说，朝Florent走过来。Florent注意到他脱掉了那双短靴，赤脚踩在地毯上，让那些柔软的绒毛簇拥住他苍白的脚掌，淡青色的血管在皮肤下隐约地浮现出来，沿着线条锐利的骨骼蜿蜒而上，没入衣物之下。意大利人似乎惯于在行走时先提起脚后跟，将重心缓慢地移到前掌，落地时再用脚尖承住重量，身体因此在行走时呈现出柔软得异样优雅的姿态。他靠近过来，居高临下地望着Florent，又舔一舔嘴唇。这次他舔得过分缓慢，仿佛刻意朝Florent展示自己灵巧柔软的淡粉色舌尖。  
“不过如果你不想睡，”他说，俯下身体，“我也没有意见。”  
他们接吻。Mikele吻起来意外地生疏和迟疑，仿佛太久没有这么做过而忘记应该如何恰如其分地使用这部分肢体。但他想必长于此道，Florent能感到他很快就吻得熟练流畅起来，身体也欺进他，一边膝盖压到他腰侧，另一条腿卡进他双腿之间。Mikele气息过分绵长，唇舌追逐中Florent终于败下阵来，主动侧头转开，长长喘息。Mikele退开一点。  
“呼吸啊。”Mikele说，眼里一半歉意一半狡黠笑意，“这个总不用我教你？”  
Florent瞪他，Mikele笑出声音，致歉般又一次靠近来吻他。这次他主动捉住Florent双手，引他从自己大腿开始一路向上抚摸，为他掀开T恤下摆，让Florent伸手进去扣住他腰线，掌心十指紧贴住皮肤，由他随意向下碰触平坦紧实小腹和凹陷的腹股沟，抑或向上检巡过略微凸起的肋骨和苍白微凉的胸膛。淋浴给他带来的那一点热度似乎早已褪去了，Mikele摸起来光滑柔软但触手生凉，好像博物馆空调冷风下的一尊白瓷人像。他眯起眼睛，在Florent的腿上扭动腰胯，把自己送进Florent掌心里。  
“……你真暖和。”他叹息般低语，把绵软微哑的声调吹至Florent唇间，“Flo。让我热起来。”  
Florent乐意效劳。他在Mikele的配合下替他脱掉T恤，让挂满装饰的皮带掉落在地，发出一阵金属碰撞的轻响。Mikele紧绷在腰胯上的牛仔裤在打开纽扣后就自然绽开，露出底下一览无余的景象。他在Florent腰上扭来扭去地蹭动，像新生的蝴蝶在困住它的蛹里奋力挣扎，直到蛹壳脱落，容他伸展开一对色彩华美的翅膀。现在他几乎全身赤裸，只有腕巾和层叠的首饰缠绕在手腕和脖颈上，皮革、金属和色调鲜明的丝绸使他显得越发苍白，在日落后过于昏暗的房间里几乎像是发着微光。  
Florent抚摸他周身，看他扭动腰身迎合，猫一般愉悦地眯起眼，为每一下轻如落羽的触碰吐出一声满意的叹息。Mikele在他手下似乎逐渐没有那么凉了，他像是被烘暖了一样逐渐热起来，半垂着眼睛看他，在胸膛喘息起伏的同时细细地咬着自己的嘴唇，让它们在接吻后仍然因为摩擦而充血变红，为下一次接吻做好准备。他想探过身体去吻Mikele，但意大利人在他试图动作的同时就把他按回原位，漫不经心地舔着嘴唇。  
“有润滑吗？”Mikele问，接过那瓶所余不多的旅行装。他随手拍开Florent摸出的安全套，自顾自地把透明粘稠的液体倒进手心里，让它充分包裹住两根苍白的手指。Florent眼看他支起身，手臂向后探去，在插入自己身体的同时像是不适又像是享受那样垂下眼睫，颧骨上泛起极浅的红晕。  
“下次记得在浴室里也放一瓶。”Mikele告诉他，听来简直颐指气使，“准备起来真不方便。”  
Florent为他话中潜台词轻轻倒吸一口冷气。他忍不住去想象Mikele在他的浴室里做了些什么，想象他如何在温暖的水流下撑住和自己同样苍白冰凉的瓷砖墙面，手指如何在穴口打着圈摸索戳刺，如何逼迫自己放松身体，将过分紧致的肌肉环一点点打开拓宽——正如他现在正在做的这样。  
Mikele大概在浴室里已经做了不少准备，他蘸着润滑用手指插入自己时几乎没有遇到什么阻碍，进出的水声很快变得粘稠泥泞起来。他晃动着腰，发出带着鼻音的低低喘息，绷紧大腿上下起伏身体，好像已经沉迷于自己为自己带来的细微快感；片刻后才不甚甘愿地吐出一口气，抽出手指，重新看向Florent。  
“我想你已经准备好了？”他问，咬着一点不怀好意似的笑，不等Florent回答就伸手去解开他的裤子，在Florent慢一拍的配合下脱掉他的内裤，让终于摆脱了衣物束缚的性丨器紧贴住自己的腿根。他垂着眼睛去看Florent，像是被烫到了那样吸了口气，而后在Florent来得及阻止前就已经抬起身，将他完整地纳入了自己的身体。  
他们同时发出一声愉悦的喟叹。Florent为包裹住自己的湿润紧致的肠道重重吐出一口气，意大利人似乎连身体内部都是凉的，与此同时又热切得近乎贪婪。Florent眼看他在将性丨器吞到最深的同时向后高高仰头，喉结上下滚动，合起湿润的深色眼睛，唇角噙起笑意。从Florent的视角看去，他轮廓流畅的面庞呈现出一种异样干净的少年感，仿佛对性丨爱、羞耻和伦理都一无所知，单纯追逐着快感与生命力的年少幽灵。  
“你多大了？”法国人忍不住问道。  
“二十五。”Mikele随口回答，撩起眼角，忍俊不禁般朝他递来一瞥，“现在才问，你不觉得有点太晚？”  
“我不是……”  
Florent脸一红，半带羞赧为自己辩白，后半句话未及出口就被他自己咽回喉中，取而代之的是一声来不及压抑的沉重抽气。他猛地闭起眼，本能地合着Mikele的节奏向上挺腰，手掌扶住意大利人苍白微温，覆着薄汗的腰身，让他像浪尖上的船只一样被抛向高空又坠入低谷：“……是就是吧。也划得来。”  
Mikele的笑声里多出些志得意满般的骄傲劲头。他毫不掩饰地大口喘息，苍白胸膛合着他上下动作的节奏剧烈起伏，一滴汗沿他鬓角沁出，顺着线条锋利的下颔和脖颈搏动的血管一路下滑，流淌进湖一样凹陷的锁骨窝里。他乐于，同时也善于以他人的阴丨茎取悦自己，不需Florent支撑或动作就已因为足量的快感而放肆地呻丨吟出声，扭动腰肢去追寻最能带来快乐的位置、速度和力道，唇畔的笑意散漫又风情万种。  
“……Florent。”Mikele在喘息和呻丨吟的间隙里轻轻念他的名字，尾音绵软地拖曳开来。意大利人张开双唇急促地呼吸，焦渴般探出舌尖反复舔舐嘴唇，从垂下的睫毛间隙里捕捉Florent的视线，眉头像是哭泣又像是愉悦一般紧紧蹙起。他动作的节奏慢下来，喘息得越发急促，绷紧的大腿在支起身体时微微打颤。他伸手向前，像在寻找一个支撑点，Florent本能地伸手想去扶住他，Mikele像是寻找救生索那样一把握住他的手，五指过分用力地扣进Florent指间。  
“Mikele？”  
棕发的歌手只是摇头，过分刻意地扭动腰身：“再快一点。”他要求，“填满我。”他皱眉皱得越紧，神色透出毫不掩饰的焦灼和渴望，像冰天雪地中的旅行者终于望见一点温热却微小的火光，“……快一点，Florent。”他说，身体的重心全都倾压到Florent扶着他的手臂上。他起伏的节奏已经力不从心地慢了下来，夹紧Florent腰胯的膝盖被汗水浸透，在每次试图撑起身体时轻微打滑；但仍然渴望地收紧后穴，在每一次坐下时都尽可能地将Florent吞到最深，几乎像是想将那两颗拍打他臀尖的球体也一并纳为己有，“这还不够……我还想要，Flo，再多一些……操我，Flo，填满我……”  
Florent握住他的后颈，把他按进自己颈边。他们严丝合缝地紧贴住彼此，Mikele冰凉的身躯终于被性事和快感焐暖，好像白瓷人像被融化成白巧克力甜蜜柔滑的浆汁。他收紧手臂揽紧Florent的脖颈，把面孔深深埋进Florent颈窝里，像是一对真正的爱侣那样用尽力气与彼此密切相拥。Mikele贴着他的颈动脉放声呻丨吟喘息，任由Florent咬他的耳垂，细细地吻他的面颊和手指，用滚烫的掌心熨帖他的腰线；Florent托起他的腰身，用嘴唇和舌尖逡巡他的侧颈、锁骨和胸膛，让他的乳尖在撩拨下迅速充血挺立，用丝丝缕缕的快感抽去他所有的力量，使他完全柔软并融化，用仅存的一点力道热情近乎绝望地缠紧Florent，试图从他身上索取他能够和愿意给予的一切。  
“……再、多一点……用力一点，Flo……”Mikele贴在他耳畔喃喃，破碎喘息带上一缕掩不住的哭音，仿佛是刻意示弱引诱，又好像真的被过多的欲望和渴求逼到了崩溃的边缘，“……求你，”他低声耳语，声调沙哑绵软，“填满我……弄哭我，Flo，弄坏我……你想做什么都可以。弄坏我吧。”  
Florent握住他腰的手指猛地一紧，换来意大利人半声得逞的轻笑，中途就在一记狠狠顶撞下碎成颤抖散落的抽泣。Mikele紧紧缠住他，在一次次抽插中放肆地哭喘和呻丨吟，十指紧扣在Florent肩头，腰腿脱力般发着抖，绵软地伏在Florent身上，任由他填满自己身体的最深处——那一刻Florent感到Mikele瞬间僵住了，像是喘不过来气似的猛地颤抖起来，垂死挣扎一般攥紧了他的手臂，甜美的呻丨吟陡然变调拔高——“……Flo、我……等一下……”Mikele瞪大了眼睛，倏然一声惊喘，又是一阵剧烈的颤抖，在突然而至的干高潮中整个人瘫软下来，战栗着轻声抽泣。  
高潮使他的身体格外滚烫、湿润而紧致，后穴贪婪地紧咬住Florent。那滋味好得实在过头，法国人被他弄得也焦躁起来，努力维持住最后的理智，艰难地挤出几个单词：“Mikele，别，我要……”他试图抽身离开，但Mikele陡然从高潮后的身体里又勉强挤出一点力气，像是要被夺走心爱玩具的孩子那样格外顽固地紧缠住他，一口咬住他肩头。  
“别、拿出去……，”Mikele说，像是想拿出颐指气使的劲头来，但犹带哭音的声线听起来完全是另一种意味，“……不行、别……你敢……”  
他说不下去了。Florent紧握住他的腰，在顶进去的同时将他向下按去，逼迫他将身体朝自己完全敞开，将精丨液射进他肠道的深处。Mikele彻底没了挣扎的力气，只能发狠地咬得更深，无声地发着抖喘息了片刻，梦呓般无意识地轻声呢喃：“……好烫……”  
Florent也消耗了大量体力，艰难地抬起那条被咬得惨不忍睹的手臂，安抚般揽住Mikele的脊背，有一下没一下地轻轻拍抚。他们谁都没力气说话，耳鬓厮磨着安静地躺了一会，Mikele终于长长叹一口气。  
“这真好。”他说，语调里带几分纯然天真的满足。他伏在Florent胸口，抬起眼睛去看他，唇边又噙起一丝风情散漫的笑意：“Forent。谢谢。”  
这道谢毫无来由。Florent困惑地眨眼睛：“呃……不客气？”  
意大利歌手笑出声音。性丨爱让他苍白的面容泛上了鲜活的红晕，那副冷淡而漫不经心的神色也被生动笑容取而代之，好像一幅平板的美貌纸人突然走下屏风，摇身化作有血有肉的活人。他慢腾腾伸个懒腰，翻身下床，毫不在意精丨液顺他大腿缓慢流下。Florent欣赏几眼这副美景，脑内拉锯战片刻，还是被睡意盖过。他拍拍枕头：“你不睡吗？”  
“去冲个澡。”  
Mikele回答他。他侧转过身体，深色眼睛潋滟地顾盼过来：“怎么？”  
睡意让Florent的思维模糊不清。在梦境的边缘，一点清明固执地不愿散去，提醒着Florent他的本意。  
“我能要你的号码吗？”他模糊地嘟囔，“我还想再见你。我可以再见你吗？”  
Mikele并不立刻回答他。最后一点记忆的图景里，他苍白的皮肤仿佛在室内发着微光。意大利歌手眼里有种叹息般的奇怪神气。  
“……或许。”Mikele说，“或许吧。Florent。”  
那是他记得的最后一个画面。

第二天早上，Florent在意大利明亮的晨光里醒来。房间里空调仍然在持续运转，走廊上工作人员推着清洁车走过，车轮陷在柔软的地毯里悄然无声，只有轻微得几不可闻的碰撞。Florent坐起来，捧着头呆呆回想片刻，终于等到昨晚的记忆解锁完毕，一股脑流进他意识里。  
他环顾四周，房间里空无一人。卫生间的门紧闭着，没有开灯，只有他自己的衣服散乱地丢在床下，连空气里性丨爱的气味都几乎完全散尽。他跳起来，先检查手机通讯录，找一遍桌面和抽屉，然后又找一遍。空无一物，没有哪怕一张名片或一串写着数字的纸。昨夜发生的一切——意大利歌手微哑的声音和神色散漫的深色眼睛，黑夜里他们交缠的冰凉又热烈的身体——一切都好像镜花水月，是一场只存在于他幻想中的了无痕迹的春丨梦。  
Florent原地打转两圈，又把自己扔回床上，撑住额头，长长地叹出一口气。一夜情就是这样，他对自己说：我早该有这个心理准备。他又沮丧地叹一口气。手机闹钟掐准这个时间点响起来，提醒他该收拾行李准备飞机。法国大男孩垂头丧气地站起身，拖着脚步去打包衣物、电脑和证件，掀开枕头和被子检查有没有遗漏东西。  
一抹银光划过他的视线。Florent本能地伸手去抓那个被他掀飞出去的小东西，尴尬地失之交臂。它掉在地上，滚了几下，终于被追过来的Florent抓在手心——Florent想：他见过这枚戒指。就在昨天，就在Mikele的手上——他不记得对方什么时候摘下了这枚戒指，它又为什么会留在他的枕头下面。他茫然四顾，房间里没有答案，只有这枚戒指自己躺在他手心，安静地反射着晨光，像是发生过的所有事情的一个无言的见证人。  
鬼使神差地，Florent将这枚戒指收进贴身的口袋里。

他离开了意大利。


End file.
